


The Light That Fades

by bittersweetlovesongs (puppydeanandjen)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydeanandjen/pseuds/bittersweetlovesongs
Summary: Park Chanyeol is the sun.





	The Light That Fades

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble for 100+ followers on tumblr.

He’s radiant to the point of blinding, excessively jubilant with immaturity. He burns so brightly that flames dance across his pale skin, glimmering beautifully with the marigold cloth.

Kyungsoo should stay far away from him-the wax that created his existence drips down his arms at sheer contact-but he can’t help the adoration he feels during those brief moments of meaningless chatter. He adores the toothy, innocent grin and crinkling eyes whenever Chanyeol speaks, adores his laughter that sounds like a newborn baby.

That’s why when Chanyeol says “I need to stay away from you”, Kyungsoo replies with “I won’t let you”

Instead, he latches on with fading fingertips that dissolve into the abyss, surfing his hands everywhere as Chanyeol does the same to him. He’s trying to engrave this in his mind as their love isn’t eternal, but Kyungsoo will always love him till his last dying breath.

Icarus was never meant to get so close to the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always encouraged and appreciated!


End file.
